Question: Before the previous stop there were 98 people riding on a train. 70 people ended up getting off at the stop. How many people are riding the train now?
Answer: The number riding the train now is the difference between the number who were riding and the number who got off at the previous stop. The difference is $98 - 70$ people on the train. $98 - 70 = 28$ people are on the train.